Curse of the Black Rose
by Skitty13
Summary: Sequel to Looking Through A Mirror, another Contestshipping story. May and Drew head off to Sinnoh to compete in contest. As they start to journey, they meet new (and old) friends, while something or someone is mysteriously plotting behind their backs.
1. Chapter 1

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 1

I have decided! I'm going to write a sequel to my first story, Looking Through A Mirror. Thanks for the idea IchigoHatake!

For those who have no idea what I'm talking about I suggest reading "Looking Through A Mirror" before reading this. Just a suggestion. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Drew! We're almost there!" a cheery voice shouted over the loud boat noises and waves, the girl pointed to the tiny speck of land far off in the distance.

Drew grinned and nodded at his girlfriend. The two were on a ferry headed straight to Sinnoh. Drew turned to look at his girlfriend, who was admiring the ripples in the sparkling water. Her long chestnut hair was being gently blown by the sea breezes as her sapphire eyes widened at sight of Wailord.

Drew and May had been dating for almost an entire year now, despite their occasional bickering and rivalry, the two cared for each other deeply.

"Attention all passengers," the captain announced. "We'll be arriving to Sinnoh in five minutes. We hoped you enjoyed your stay."

Drew sat down on the bench with May joining him. He watched as the Wingulls flew around excitedly.

"Remember my first contest?" May asked, eyes sparkling.

Drew smiled, thinking back, "Yeah, you improved so much since then."

-Flashback-

_"Good battle, May," Drew acknowledged. May shook her head sadly._

_"I lost in the second round," May replied. "At this rate, I'll never catch up to you."_

_"That's true," Drew nodded thoughtfully. "If you got Torchic to use Ember differently..."_

_May glared at him. Drew trailed off and sighed._

_He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Just keep trying May, you can always try again next time."_

_May looked at him, eyes tearing up. A single thornless red rose was thrusted in front of her face._

_"I'll beat him in the last round for you, okay?" Drew called over his shoulder, heading off for the last round in the contest._

-Flashback ends-

"Of course! How else would I get to the Hoenn Grand Festival?" May smiled answering him.

"You ended up losing to me though," Drew smirked. May pouted.

"You lost too," May retorted, then sighed. "We get to start all over again now. I can't wait to see what will happen in Sinnoh."

"Same here," Drew agreed. "Only two more days until you've been here for a full year right?"

"Exactly!" May exclaimed. "You can barely tell I came from a totally different world at all!" She paused, thinking deeply. "Since magic is really, does this mean we'll have another magically adventure?"

"Hopefully not," Drew replied. "That's causes either an exciting adventure or a problem."

Suddenly, the ship's horn blew, signaling their arrival to Sinnoh.

_A new journey, _Drew thought as they headed towards the exit of the ship, hand in hand._ New rivals, new contests and new problems to face._

As they left the ship, they passed a sign reading, "Welcome to Floaroma Town". Unknowingly, someone was lurking in the shadows, watching their every move.

* * *

They're only slowly getting closer to the problem... This is going to be interesting storyline~!

Wondering who the mysterious person is? That, will be revealed over time, just you wait...

Be prepare to see more Pokemon Contests, action and contestshipping!

Thanks for reading and have a splendid day!

~Skitty13


	2. Chapter 2

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 2

Now before I start, I like to mention: I don't own most of these characters. I've been working with some friends and are using their characters.(They'll be mentioned at the end to avoid spoiling!)

So here we go, chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"There's so many flowers in this town!" May exclaimed happily.

"Why else would it be called Floaroma Town?" Drew retorted, as they entered the Pokemon Center.

"Good afternoon," Nurse Joy greeted. "How may I help you two?"

"We would like to register and enter tomorrow's Pokemon Contest," Drew replied, May nodding in agreement. The two showed Nurse Joy their old Pokemon contest ID card and soon received new cards for Sinnoh.

"The contest is a double performance," Nurse Joy explained to Drew and May. She held out a key, "I presumed you two wanted a room as well?"

May accepted it, thanking Nurse Joy in the process. The two quickly dropped off their bags in the room, then headed to the battle ground next to the Pokemon Center to prepare for the contest. There were a few trainer already there busy practicing and training.

"Hey, May," Drew nudged May. "Isn't that Ichigo?" He gestured towards the red-haired girl busy training a Torchic and Kirlia.

May nodded excitedly, she called out to their friend, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to see May waving at her along with Drew standing next to her. She walked over to her old friends with Torchic and Kirlia following her.

"Hi May, Drew." Ichigo exclaimed. "How have you two been? I haven't seen you since a year now!"

"Good," Drew responded, nodding. "What are you doing in Sinnoh?"

"Contests!" Ichigo replied with a happy smile.

"Really?" May asked shocked. Ichigo nodded. "Us too!" The two girls high fived.

"I actually already have a ribbon," Ichigo beamed, showing them her ribbon case. "I got it last week."

"I better get some practice then," Drew acknowledged, before walk a bit off and sending out Roselia and Masquerain. May watched, her happy smile on her lips.

"So, May," Ichigo asked, mischievously. "Are you and Drew dating?"

At that statement, it snapped May back into reality. She poked her fingers together, blushing madly. "Well, um, a lot has happened since, ah, you know, we last saw you-"

"So...?" Ichigo prodded her flustered friend.

"Yeah, Drew and I are going out," May whispered quickly. Ichigo let out a happy squeal, "You two seem like a cute couple! I knew this would happen!"

May, face red, looked down at her shoes. A blur of yellow ran by her feet. Looking up, May realized it was a Pikachu, behind it was another Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" May's head snapped up to see a girl with dark brown hair and a boy black hair and yellow tips come running towards the two Pikachu. The girl picked up a Pikachu, while the other one jumped onto the boy's shoulder.

"We're suppose to practicing for the Pokemon Contest, Pikachu," she said, looking up she noticed May and Ichigo.

"Hi! I'm May," May greeted, she guestured at Ichigo. "She's Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and waved.

May pointed over at Drew, "And he's Drew." Drew looked at May in confusion and walked over.

"My name's Yusei," Yusei nodded, he tilted his head towards the dark-haired girl. "She's Kiara."

"Hi," Kiara gave a shy smile.

"Are you two coordinators?" Ichigo asked, curiously. Kiara nodded, as Yusei shook his head.

"That's so cool! We're all coordinators!" May exclaimed. "Except for Yusei. Are you competing tomorrow, Kiara?""

Kiara nodded, "My first contest in Sinnoh. You guys competing too?"

"Looks like we'll be all rivals," Drew stated, doing a hair flick.

"I feel so excluded," Yusei joked. Kiara gave him playful punch in the arm.

"It's starting to get dark out," Ichigo noted. "We should go eat dinner and get some sleep before the big day."

"Let's go eat then!" May exclaimed happily. "Kiara, Yusei, want to join us?"

The two nodded as the group headed into the Pokemon Center to go eat dinner.

Later that night in a calm and quiet place, far away from Floaroma Town...

"Wait-" a girl sat up in cold sweat. She sighed out of breath. "It was only a dream..."

She sat in the bed, thinking back to her dream.

The boy in the next bed sat up tiredly, and looking over at his girlfriend. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Somewhat," she mumbled, her black hair could be seen in the moonlight. "There's something wrong..."

The boy got up and walked over sitting on the edge of her bed, his silvery-blue hair could be seen with the low amount of light.

"We have to go to Sinnoh," she whispered. She held her head, eyes closed, deep in concentration. "Something bad is brewing..."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "We'll head out tomorrow, for now get back to sleep."

* * *

Tada~!

Okay, here's me disclaiming some characters: (Don't forget this!)

Contestshipper16 owns Kiara and Yusei

IchigoHatake owns Ichigo

Enjoyed? I hope so! :)

Mysterious characters keep appearing at the end of chapters... They'll all be revealed over time! So just wait to find out~!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	3. Chapter 3

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 3

It's contest day!

After much consideration, I have come out with some results. Here we go~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Hey, May. Time to get up." Drew nudged May, who was still sleeping contently.

"Give me another minute, Drew," May mumbled. Drew shook his head in displeasure, "If you don't get up now-"

"Okay, I'm up!" May sat up suddenly, she hit her head against Drew's. "Ow...No need for your threat, you know."

Drew rubbed his forehead, and laughed. "You sure learned your lesson from last time."

May just shook her head in despair, and headed into the bathroom.

A little while later outside the Contest Hall, everyone had gathered together before the contest started. They were all checking their Fortune of the Week, a popular app that would show a new fortune every week.

"Mine says,'Trouble is coming your way.'" May read out loud, then sighed. "I should've seen this coming."

"'Pay attention to details for safety.'" Drew said, thoughtfully.

"'You'll meet some one familiar soon.'" Ichigo tapped her chin. "I wonder who that might be..."

"'There is more than one way to solve a problem.'" Kiara asked. "A problem?"

"'Getting lost can be as simple as stepping off a path.'" Yusei proclaimed. He looked over at the time. "You guys are going to be late if you don't get going."

"Thanks Yusei!" Kiara exclaimed, quickly giving him a hug. "We'll see you later!"

"Good luck!" Yusei called over his shoulder before heading to the spectator's area.

"Welcome to Floaroma Town's Pokemon Double Performance Contest!" Marian called out. May watched nervously in the back room with everyone else involved in the contest. She stood, letting out a breathe, she was first.

"Good luck, May," Drew leaned over and whispered. "You'll need it."

May shook her head and head out on stage.

"Blaziken! Wartortle! Take the stage!" Blaziken and Wartortle came out ready for May's command. "Blaziken use Fire Spin! Wartortle use Bubble!"

Wartortle waved it long tail around causing bubbles to fly around Blaziken's Fire Spin. The bubbles sparkled from the fire's light.

"May seems to know how to combine unlikely moves together to create this amazing scene!" Marian exclaimed. "Next up is Ichigo!"

May smiled at Ichigo as she walked past confidently, "Good luck!"

Ichigo nodded as she enter the stage. "Time to shine! Torchic and Kirlia!"

Kirlia and Torchic gracefully made their appearance on the stage. "Torchic, Ember! Kirlia, Psychic!"

Balls of fire were sent flying around the two Pokemon as Kirlia's eyes glowed lightly, the fire balls under the influence of psychic. Flying around at high speeds, psychic caused the fire to collid in the center of the stage causing a fireworks display of many colours.

"Beautiful! That looked simply breath-taking." Marian beamed, as Ichigo and her Pokemon bowed. "Next is Kiara!"

Kiara stepped on stage, green eyes sparkling in excitement, "Espeon, Morning Sun! Roselia, Sweet Scent!"

An Espeon appeared with a red rose mark above her eye used Morning Sun, the silver lining on it's paws sparkled with the light. Roselia spun while using Sweet Scent, the scent drifted throughout the area. Both moves made it seem like an early morning sunrise.

"That was just like a feeling a morning scenery!" Kiara bowed and returned her Pokemon. Marian announce the next contestant: Drew.

Drew threw up his pokeballs. "Masquerain, Butterfree! Let's go!"

The two bug types flew out. "Masquerain, Silver Wind! Butterfree use Poison Powder and Sleep Powder!"

With Masquerain's Silver Wind blew Poison Powder and Sleep Powder around the stage, sparkling in the sunlight.

"Now Butterfree, Silver Wind!" the two Silver Winds bursted into a dazzling yet gentle breeze to blow across the arena.

"That was refreshing breeze!" Marian breathed. "Now onto the next contestant!"

Drew smirked when arrived in the back room, "Dazzling wasn't that May?"

May nodded, "Hard for anyone to top off. I'm glad I wasn't next."

"That was exciting!" Kiara grinned. "I wonder if we'll make it to the next round?"

A few minutes later the results appeared as well the battle rounds.

"Success!" May cheered, jumping up. She stopped. "I'm against Kiara?"

"I'm against Drew," Ichigo stated, turning to Drew. "You better be prepared!"

Kiara smiled, "Let's go then, May. We're first."

Out on the battle field with twenty second left on the clock. Both Kiara's and May's Pokemon were breathing quickly, out of breathe.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack! Beautifly, Mega Drain!" Kiara shouted.

"Dodge Ivysaur! Then Take Down! Eevee, Sand Attack then Quick Attack as well!" May exclaimed. The Pokemon all dashed forward, the dust flying up. Coughing, May and Kiara heard the buzzer go off.

"That's it!" Marian called. "The coordinator moving to the next round is... Kiara!"

May called her Pokemon back and head to Kiara, "Good job! That was a tough battle!"

"Thanks May!" Kiara grinned, her eyes wander over towards the crowd. She spotted Yusei looking at her mouth, 'Good luck' . She nodded before she and May waited to see the other victors.

"I see how Drew was runner up for Top Coordinator," Ichigo noted to May. "I'll just have to beat him up next time!"

May laughed, "Same here with Kiara! Swinub and Shinx worked really well together though."

Ichigo nodded, eyes drifting back up to the screen. "Now it all between Kiara and Drew."

* * *

Such a long chapter...

Who's going to win? What about those fortunes? Did the mysterious characters of the last chapter know something we don't? (I know! But I not telling!)

Thanks for taking some time to read my story and enjoy your day!

~Skitty13


	4. Chapter 4

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 4

The contest results! Recently I've been a little sidetracked but here it is~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

"Pikachu! Beautifly! It's time to amaze the stage!" Kiara called out. Pikachu and Beautifly flew on the stage prepared to go.

"Absol! Roselia! Let's go!" Drew's Pokemon came out looking confidently.

"Five minutes on the clock. Let the battle begin!" Marian shouted.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball! Beautifly Silver Wind!" Kiara instructed. Electro Ball was sent flying with Silver Wind to cause it harder to avoid.

"Absol, Double Team. Roselia use Petal Dance to counter." Drew calmly replied. Petal Dance clashed with the Electro Ball and Silver Wind combination, the moves both vanished midway.

"This is exciting!" Ichigo watched eagerly.

May nodded, suddenly a flicker of pain shot through her head. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, looking at May with concerned.

"I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air," May replied. "If I'm not back when they're done battling, tell me the results."

Ichigo nodded, turning back to the battle. May walked out and inhaling the fresh air. A playful little Snorunt quickly dashed by. May watched as it disappeared into a bush with a laugh. Suddenly a boy with silvery blue hair came running into view.

"Where did he go this time?" he said to himself. His striking blue eyes stopped at May. "Uh, excuse me. Have you seen a small Pokemon run by?"

"Actually, I have." May nodded. "A Snorunt ran into the bushes over there just a moment ago."

Just as she mentioned Snorunt, Snorunt laughed running off excitedly.

"Being a Snorunt right now, I should've known." the boy stated. He started to run after it, but paused before continuing. "Thanks!"

May watched confused as the boy run after the Snorunt. Turning back, she headed back into the Contest Hall. There were still ten seconds left of the battle.

"Absol use Night Slash. Roselia, Giga Drain." Drew urged. Kiara started to give a command but the timer went off.

"Times up! The winner of today's contest is... Drew!" Marian called out. Fangirls excitedly started cheering. Back stage May and Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Looks like he's popular even in Sinnoh, too." Ichigo noted. May nodded.

"Good battle, Kiara." Drew acknowledged,shaking her hand. "Pretty good, considering you're a first timer."

"Thanks," Kiara smiled.

Later after receiving his ribbon, Drew was standing in front of the Pokemon Center with everyone else.

"Good job, Kiara. You almost had it." Yusei patted her head. Kiara ducked out of the way. he turned back to Drew. "Where are you guys heading to?"

"We're going to through Route 205." Drew replied. May nodded in agreement.

"I'm going the same way!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Same here," Kiara added. "We should all travel together!"

"Okay," May nodded. "We should start going now."

"That soon?" Yusei asked. "You sure-?"

"Positive," Drew quickly interrupted. "We need to get going before the fan girls appear."

"Give me minute!" Ichigo said running off to the Pokemart. "I'll meet you guys at the start of Route 205!"

Drew, Kiara and Yusei started to head off, but something had caught May's eye. A black rose growing along the field of colourful flowers. Walking over to it, curiously May picked it up, pricking her finger on one of it's thorns.

"Ouch!" May dropped the rose. The rose gave off a mysterious black cloud before vanishing into the air.

_That was strange, _May thought looking at her bleeding finger, _even a usual thorn wouldn't hurt as_ much.

The flowers rustled, a Snorunt wander out. It looked at May and back to the black rose. Giving off a frantic cry, it picked up the rose and ran off looking rather alarmed.

"May!" Drew ran over to her. "Come on we need to get going." He looked down at May's hand, shocked. "You're bleeding, come on."

Leading her to the rest of the group, he put a bandage over the cut.

"Thanks, Drew." May smiled, grabbing his hand. "Let's all go to Route 205!"

As the group headed off to onto a Route 205, the same person from when the two first arrived in Sinnoh grinned.

"The victim has taken the bait, sir," he whispered into his phone. His turquoise, blue hair could be seen even in the shadows.

"Perfect," the voice replied. "Let the Black Rose Plan commence."

Snorunt watched from a distance, the silvery-blue hair boy standing behind him.

"She was right," he noted, walking off with Snorunt following him. "Sinnoh could be in trouble."

* * *

Congratulation! You just read chapter 4 of Curse of the Black Rose!

Mysterious people keep appearing! So far my characters are making minor appearances, but they'll both reveal themselves. Eventually.

As the you probably know my now, that was NOT a normal rose...

So suspenseful... Ah, well, keep reading fellow readers! Things can only be revealed over time or in this case over the few chapters!

Thanks for reading and relax! It's a weekend after all!

~Skitty13


	5. Chapter 5

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 5

While looking through and responding for all the reviews so far, CookiesNCreamNess brought up "owner of the rose" which remind me...I didn't think of that yet. :( Thanks for that CookiesNCreamNess! :D

Here we go chapter 5, and an introduction to some characters. :)

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Valley Windworks up ahead," Kiara pointed at the large building up ahead. Around the building was bunch of wind turbines creating electricity.

Suddenly, a loud shout was heard coming from the building. Two turquoise-blue haired people ran out of the building. A blond hair boy ran out after them.

"Breaking and entering is against the law," he hissed at the two who ran out before him.

"We'll see about that!" One replied, he and his partner sent out a Glameow and Zubat.

"Akako..." Ichigo whispered. The blond haired boy, Akako as Ichigo recognized, sent out a Pidgeot.

"I'll go help him," Yusei said, running over to the battle, sending Pikachu into battle.

"Friend or foe?" Akako asked, looking at Yusei.

Yusei smirked, "Friend, unless you want me to go against you as well."

The rest of the group watched as the battle go on. The Zubat sent Shadow Ball flying towards Pidgeot. Using Gust, Pidgeot blew away the Shadow Ball towards the group.

"Quick! Get out of the way," Drew dragged May out of the way. Kiara darted aside. Ichigo froze in shock.

_Ichigo?_ Akako thought, alarmed. "Pidgeot use Whirlwind!"

The Whirlwind blew the Shadow Ball out of the way just in time. Ichigo blinked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo! You okay?" May shouted running over to her friend. Ichigo nodded, "Sorry, I kind of froze in fear."

With the battle, Glameow and Zubat fell over in defeat. Quickly returning their Pokemon, the two grunts whispered what to do next.

"Let's just leave, we received the information we need." he whispered, the other nodded. Raising his voice, he shouted, "You had it easy this time! Don't think you'll win next time!"

The two retreated, leaving Akako and Yusei in success. Akako called back his Pidgeot, while Pikachu jumped back onto May, Drew, Kiara and Ichigo headed towards the two.

"Good battle, Yusei," Kiara smiled, she turned to Akako, "You too."

Akako turned to Ichigo, "What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!"

"Sorry," Ichigo said, meekly. She turned to her friends. "This is Akako, he started his journey at the same time as me."

Akako nodded in acknowledgement.

"What was going on back there?" Drew asked. "From what we could tell, you came running out after a two oddly dressed people."

"Those were Team Galactic members." Akako replied. "They broke into Valley Windworks."

"Team Galactic?" May asked. Drew quickly launched into an explanation. "So they're back?"

"Looks like it. No idea why though." Akako responded. "I should get going now."

"Where to?" Yusei asked.

"Eterna City."

"You should join us, Akako. We're going the same way," Ichigo brought up. Akako shrugged, "Why not?"

After a while of walking later, May squealed in delight.

"A resting cabin!" May started to run towards it but paused. Kiara walked over to her, "Is something wrong?"

May pointed to a silvery blue haired boy standing a distance off. "I know him, sort of."

"You do?" Drew asked, standing next to her. "I've never seen him before."

The boy started to walk off, disappearing from sight. May shrugged, and walked into the resting cabin to see Yusei, Akako and Ichigo already inside.

"When did you guys get in?" Kiara asked.

"When you were distracted by something," Yusei laughed. "I'm surprised none of you noticed."

"Whatever right, Kiara?" May smiled, Kiara grinned. "Time for dinner!"

* * *

So Team Galactic is back... What are they doing? After Cyrus disappear two years ago, the members were arrested and Team Galactic disbanded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akako, he belongs to IchigoHatake.

Who's the mysterious guy? Revealed in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	6. Chapter 6

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 6

Excited! I finally get to... wait a sec...

No spoiling! So without further ado!

Disclaimer:IdonotownPokemon

* * *

_"Where am I?" May looked around. Everything in the room seemed blurred._

_"Perfect, we captured...if we managed to get the right...according to plan." May strained to hear the voice, but everything came out blurred like the room._

_"How much longer then?" a female voice asked, impatiently._

_"Soon!" another voice hissed._

_Suddenly the room spun. A dark forest scene appeared in front of May._

_"We have find...!" May turned to see two people walking briskly through the forest._

_"Watch you step!" a silvery blue hair boy teased. May gasped. It's HIM! "You don't want to walk off another cliff."_

_"I know, I know." the girl next to him grumbled. Some where in the distance, waves crashed. May looked over curiously, but oddly wasn't able to see the girl's face._

_May ran over towards them, "Hey! Wait!"_

_Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath her. "Ahhhh!"_

May sat up in bed, sweating. She looked around, she was back in the resting cabin. Almost everyone was already up.

"Oh, May. You're awake." Ichigo exclaimed. "We'll be leaving in another twenty minutes. Kiara made pancakes by the way."

May nodded heading into the bathroom. Around twenty minutes later, they were walking along Route 205 again.

"The pancakes were really good, Kiara," May complimented. Kiara smiled, "Thanks!"

"You okay May?" Drew asked. "You seem a little... off."

"Well," May let out a breath and continued. "Last night I had the oddest dream. There were mysterious voices and then I saw someone..."

May trailed off, stopping in her tracks staring ahead. Akako saw a silvery blue haired guy in front of them.

"You saw _him_?" Akako asked. May nodded.

'We saw him yesterday," Kiara noted.

The boy walked towards the group. Eyes scanning the nearby area, searching. Blinking, refocusing his attention.

"Hi, my name is Jack," Jack smiled.

"My name is Drew. She's May," Drew said, as he gestured towards May.

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo added. Akako just nodded, "Akako."

"My name is Yusei and she's Kiara." Yusei greeted. Kiara gave a small smile.

"I know about your Team Galactic encounter," Jack brought up. "From what I can tell, they've been causing trouble in Sinnoh for a while now. But this time they were after something, information."

"I see..." Akako murmured.

"Why do you keep appearing everywhere?" Ichigo asked bluntly. Jack looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," May answered. "I saw you during the Floaroma Contest, yesterday and in my dream last night."

"Seems like we're heading the same way," Jack responded. "As for you dream, I won't know, but some else I know would..."

"Really, who?' Kiara asked, speaking up. Drew noticed someone in the distance.

"Someone's over there." Drew pointed.

"Let's go see," May called out running over. Jack right behind her. The rest of the group followed in tow.

A girl with black hair stood, wobbling on a rock. Carefully, she took another step forward.

Yusei shook his head, "That's dangerous."

Jack laughed, as the group looked at him in shock. "Zorua, change back."

The girl laughed, jumping up and within a flash became a small black fox.

"I recognize that laugh!" May shouted. She looked at the Zorua in amazement. "It was also a Snorunt."

Jack nodded as Zorua ran off. "Zorua's allusion allows it to look like any Pokemon. Before any of you ask, Zorua isn't mine."

"Then who does he belong to?" Ichigo asked.

"Me."

Heads quickly turned to see Zorua happily running around the girl Zorua looked like before. Her brown eyes were clouded over.

"Guys, meet Violet, my girlfriend." Jack introduced. Violet bowed, "Nice to meet you all."

Zorua nuzzled his trainer, Violet gently pet him as she sat down. Zorua ran over to play with Yusei's and Kiara's Pikachus.

"Violet and I are both trainers from Unova," Jack announced. "What about you guys?"

"Coordinators," May, Ichigo and Kiara all said at the same time. Drew nodded in agreement.

"We're both trainers," Yusei said, Akako nodded but casted a suspicious look towards Violet. He walked over to Violet.

"If you're a trainer, care to battle?" Akako asked.

Violet looked at him, rubbing her silver bracelet, standing up. "No."

"Afraid to battle?"

"No."

Ichigo, Yusei and Jack watched the conversation bounce back and forth. May, Kiara, and Drew were distracted with Zorua's decision to look like a Pikachu.

"Why won't you battle then?" Akako asked, a hint of challenge in his voice.

Violet turned away. "Sorry. Maybe some other day. I hope you won't mind."

"To think I'm the cold one," Jack joked, watching his girlfriend walk off.

"Cold? Why won't she battle Akako?" Ichigo asked.

"You see I specialize in ice types," Jack explained. "Vi loves all Pokemon, no matter the size. As for not battling... there's something wrong. Mind if we join you guys? It seems like we're heading the same way."

"Sure," Drew replied. The two launched into a conversation.

"There's something odd about Violet," Akako noted to Ichigo. "I don't trust her."

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't judge a person before you know them."

"To Eterna Forest!" Kiara cheered, looking up from her map.

* * *

Finally! The rising action has kicked in!

Yes, I do own Violet and Jack. They're my characters and they play an important role in the story. As for Violet's personality, she's well really friendly actually but you'll find out later...

Thanks for reading and keep being awesome!

~Skitty13


	7. Chapter 7

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 7

Mystery, tension and Eterna Forest!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and most of these characters

* * *

It was late in the night and the group decided to rest at the end of Route 205.

May feeling really tired, quickly fell into another nightmare.

_"That's it, May!" Drew shouted. "I'm tired of dealing with you!"_

_"Drew..." May whimpered. "Don't leave me!"_

_"My decision is final! Now leave me alone!" Drew hissed. He turned and started to walk away._

_"Drew!" May cried, running after him. Even running at full speed, she wasn't able to catch up with him. "Drew! Come back!"_

"May!" a voice called, shaking her. "Wake up, May!"

May opened her eyes to see Drew look down at her. Letting out a sigh of relief, she hugged Drew.

"A nightmare?" Drew asked, rubbing her back. May nodded.

"You were leaving me," May whispered.

"I won't leave you, don't worry," Drew reassured.

"Has anyone seen Vi?" Jack asked, looking around. "She doesn't disappear without telling anyone."

Everyone shrugged. Suddenly, May realized something.

"OMG! I've been traveling with Drew in the Pokemon World for over a year!" May exclaimed happily. Kiara looked at her confused. May launched into her "magic mirror" incident from over a year ago.

"You're not from this world?" Yusei asked. "I'm shocked. I didn't know until you said so now."

Akako looked up from his spot to see, Violet walking towards them.

"Looks like someone's back," he announced.

Jack walked over to Violet, "Where did you go? Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry I worried you," Violet apologized. Her eyes scanned the area.

"We should probably get going now. Eterna Forest is pretty big," Jack brushed off. He looked at Violet, she shook her head and started to walk.

"Welcome to Eterna Forest," Kiara read the sign.

Violet closed her eyes, leaning against tree. Eyes flying open, she picked a wild Buneary gently petting it.

"I need to go ahead," Vi quickly stated. "I'll see you all later!" She looked at Jack. "I'll tell you tonight."

Whispering something to Buneary's ear, it bounced off. Vi jogging after it.

"I'm going to follow her." Akako declared. Ichigo started to protest but was interrupted. "I still don't trust her."

He took off towards the direction Vi was last seen.

"Well, Akako is right in a way," Ichigo thought out loud. "Violet seems different."

"Was that even her Buneary?" Yusei asked.

"Nope," Jack replied.

"Then how was she able to get it to help her?" Kiara pondered.

"She has her way with Pokemon," Jack replied proudly. Drifting into thought.

"I see..." Drew mumbled.

"Hey Jack?" May interupted his thoughts. "Could you tell us more about Vi?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry. That's not my story to tell. She'll explain it all some day."

"Oh, okay..."

Violet stopped, Buneary paused looking around, waiting. Violet turned around to see Akako.

"You should leave," she sighed. "They'll find out I looking for them with you following."

"They?" Akako asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you once I figure everything out." Violet explained, voice softening. "As for why I won't battle you, you'll find out at the same time. Now leave, pleased."

Akako turned to start leaving, "Fine." He quickly disappeared into the forest.

Violet continues following Buneary. After a few more minutes of walking, it stopped with a happy bounce.

"Thank you," Vi petted the Buneary, handing it a Oran Berry. It bounced off, satisfied it was helped.

Vi crouched in the bushes, peeking out at the scene. Her eyes widen, absorbing everything she heard and saw.

"No way..."

* * *

Wondering what Vi saw? Well, you'll see soon.

I think I'm turning this into a mystery story...

So anyone slowly piecing together the puzzle? Slowly figuring out my story?

It's not that simple! XD

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	8. Chapter 8

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 8

Still in Eterna Forest...

Suspense! :O What will happen next?

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine to begin with.

* * *

"Akako!" Ichigo shouted, as her friend reappeared in front of them. "Where did you go? Weren't you following Violet?"

"I was." Akako replied. "Then she found out and told me I need to go. She also mentioned explaining everything to us someday."

"Looks like it's almost time then," Jack thought out loud. Eyes flitted over to him.

"Time for...?" Kiara asked.

"An explaination," Jack finished. "It'll take some time, but once Vi is able to trust someone fully, she'll tell them what they want to hear. Me included."

"It's getting late," Yusei remarked. "We should probably set up camp."

"Let's make Berry Soup!" May cheered. "Come on Ichigo! You can help me!"

"Okay!" Ichigo agreed, following May. Everyone else started to set up their sleeping bag and helped with preparations.

"Pikachu!" Kiara's Pikachu cried happily, as her electricity started a fire. Yusei's Pikachu cheered happily. The two started to play around.

Suddenly, a crashing sound came from the forest. Everyone froze. Jack scanned the area and spotted a shadow coming towards them. As they got closer, he sighed, it was only a Stoutland supporting Violet.

"Violet?" Drew asked, as she sat down leaning against Stoutland. "What happened?"

"Nothing much," Vi wheezed, slowly catching her breath. Stoutland settled down, licking her face.

"Doesn't look like that," Kiara commented.

"Just a Pokemon poacher," Vi waved her hand, acting if it were nothing. "Officer Jenny took care of it before I left."

"Care to explain why you're out of breath?" Jack asked, sitting down next to her.

"Accidentally got hit by a Shadow Ball, I'm fine though." Vi replied with a smile.

"Dinner is ready!" May exclaimed.

"We made a LOT, so why don't we let all our Pokemon join?" Ichigo suggested. Violet heistated, but agreed along with everyone else.

"Come on out everyone!" May tossed up six pokeballs. Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Ivysaur, Wartortle and Eevee appeared.

"Let's go!" Drew called out. His Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol and Butterfree came out. Masquerain and Beautifly started to fly around together happily.

"Dinner time!" Ichigo shouted. Torchic, Kirlia, Eevee, Azurill, Swinub and Shinx stood around her. Kirlia twirled happily around her. Akako just let his Pokemon out, revealing his Treeko, Tyranitar, Hopip, Camerupt, Jolteon and Pidgeot.

"Show time!" Kiara announced. Roselia, Beautifly, her special Espeon, Masquerain and a shiny Latias appeared. Pikachu ran over to greet her fellow team members.

"Come out for dinner," Yusei sent out his team: Budew, two Masquerain, Umbreon and a shiny Latios. Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder.

"Looks like it's my turn," Jack noted, sending his Pokemon out. His Serperior, Beartic, Abonasnow, Frosslass, Bravairy and Dragonite.

"Uh, well, come out," Vi said, fumbling with her pokeballs. She sent out Samurott, Musharna, Lilligant, and Zorua. She looked down at her purple pokeball, but tucked it away. May looked at her confused.

"Aren't you going to send your last Pokemon out?" May asked. Vi shook her head. Vi looked at Kiara and Yusei's Latias and Latios.

"They're so cute!" Vi squealed, petting their heads. Kiara smiled, leaning her head on Yusei's shoulder.

"Dinner!" Ichigo smiled, handing out bowls of food. After much eating and a clean up session.

"Should we keep out our Pokemon?" May asked. Musharna was resting on top of Vi's head. Vi shook her head slowly.

"It's okay," Vi reassured. "They'll be fine."

She turned to Jack, starting a whisper conversation. A moment later, Jack said, "Let's all get to sleep now."

Ichigo poked Akako, "Come on, time to sleep."

Kiara and Yusei slept with their Pikachu, as well as their other Pokemon nearby. Drew and Jack headed to their own sleeping bags with their Pokemon near them.

May fell asleep almost instantly. A little more than ten minutes later, she sat up breathing heavily.

"Just a nightmare..."she whispered. She looked around, the fire was put out with the moonlight basking everything in it's light. She felt someone watching her, turning she saw Vi looking at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Vi looked startled, she was going to ask May that question. She shook her head, "It's nothing, you should go to sleep."

May nodded sleepily, before drifting back to sleep.

The next morning along the end of Eterna Forest...

"Look a mansion!" May pointed to a large building in the distance, shocked. "Why is it all the way out here?"

"It's looks abandoned..." Drew noted.

"It is," Jack stated. "It's called the Old Chateau. The owner left it, leaving it in it's somewhat damaged stat. People who have entered it say it's haunted."

"Creepy," Ichigo replied. She looked over at Vi, who was trying to stay away from the manor. "You okay Vi?"

"Yeah, just not into ghosts," Vi replied, eyes flitting back to the manor.

"Pika," Yusei's Pikachu said, ears twitching. He nudged his trainer. "Pikachu."

"What up, Pikachu?" Yusei asked. Suddenly, something came flying from the Old Chateau.

"Look out!" Akako exclaimed, he stood in front of Ichigo. May ducked behind Drew as Kiara stood next to Yusei.

Vi blinked in surprise, "Gastly?"

A purple gas Pokemon floated in front of Vi happily. "Gas! Gastly!"

Everyone but Jack and Vi sweatdropped. Vi had just claimed being scared of "ghosts" a moment ago.

"Aren't you scared of ghosts, Vi?" Kiara asked, watching the Gastly curiously.

"Not ghost types," Vi clarified. She held up a Oran Berry for Gastly. "We should probably head to Eterna City now. Bye Gastly!"

Five minutes later, they all found themselves at the end of Eterna Forest and in Eterna City.

* * *

So long...

Vi had a purple pokeball... Any of you remember what it is?

What could be inside it? FInd out soon!

Thanks for reading and stay amazing!

~Skitty13


	9. Chapter 9

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 9

Eterna City!

The city full of plants and where our story is taking place today!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"Time to prepare for Eterna City's Pokemon Contest!" May cheered.

Drew smirked, doing a hair flick. "Well isn't someone happy to lose."

"In your dreams Drew!" May retorted. Kiara nodded in agreement. "Let's go register for the contest! Coming Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook her head. Her eyes had a mischievous glint. "I'm working on a combination so good, I beat you next contest. As for this contest, I'm on a short break."

"Heading to the gym, Yusei?" Kiara asked, nudging her friend.

Yusei nodded, "I intend to win."

"Same here," Akako spoke up.

"I'll tag along then," Jack added. "Not battling though."

"Me too!" Ichigo echoed. "What about you, Violet?"

Vi stopped scanning the city, "Oh, I have something I have to attend. Somewhere else. Watch out for a Lucario when near the old Team Galactic building, okay?"

She waved before heading deep into the city.

"Okay, see you at the Pokemon Center tonight!" May shouted, she turned back to the group. "We'll meet up again at dinner in front of the statues over there, okay guys?"

"Sure," Yusei nodded. "We'll see you all then."

After the much eventful afternoon, the group, excluding Vi, was standing in front of the statue.

"So how did go?" Kiara asked Yusei. Yusei held up held up his badge case, revealing the forest badge.

"Akako got it too!" Ichigo announced.

Akako turned to Jack, "Gardenia mentioned you and Violet been to her gym before. Is that true?"

"Indeed," Jack grinned. "I can't say anything else quite yet."

"So tired," May stated. "Let's go the Pokemon Center and eat!"

They headed off towards the Pokemon Center and saw a Lucario near the old Team Galactic building.

"Huh," Drew said. "There is a Lucario around here."

After dinner and returning to their room, May yawned tiredly. She fell asleep almost instantly, but then realized something.

"Where's Vi?"

May looked up at Jack, "I was just going to say that."

"She'll probably come later," Ichigo mentioned.

Jack shook his head, concerned. "She always comes back after venturing off. Your probably right though Ichigo, she'll be back."

"Night guys!" Kiara turned out the lights.

The next morning, just as the sun was rising. Jack got up, and stretched. Glancing at the bed next to his, he saw it was empty still. Vi didn't appear over night. Heading the bathroom, he decided to tell the others at breakfast.

May tiredly headed to breakfast, she had another nightmare again last night. Recently, they've been getting more intense. She sat at the table as Drew placed her breakfast in front of her. Waffles and cereal. She happily thanked him, before chowing down on her breakfast.

"Vi didn't return last night," Jack said, breaking the silence. "I'm starting to get worried about her safety."

"Maybe she left," Akako suggested. Jack shook his head, and just continued eating his bagel. When they headed out the Pokemon Center doors, they saw Stoutland. Vi's Stoutland. It nudged Jack's hand before turning off, running forward towards Eterna Forest.

"No way," he breathed. Spinning around, he faced the group. "We have to follow Stoutland! Vi might be in trouble!"

"What!?" May shouted as they raced towards the forest. Silently following Stoutland, they saw a clearing up ahead. Careful not to make any noise they saw Vi all tied up against a tree. In front of her were three Team Galactic members. One male with blue hair and two females, one with purple hair and the other with red hair. Near them were a crowd of grunts.

"What should we do with our captive?" the red haired one asked, gesturing to Vi. "Eliminate her?"

"Not quite, Mars," the blue haired guy replied. "I sense something different about her. Right, Jupiter?"

The purple hair lady, Jupiter, nodded. "Saturn's right, we can't let her go anyways."

May gasped, loudly. These voices! She heard them in her first mysterious dream! Heads turned as the group was spotted.

"Well, well, well." Mars chuckled. "Looks like we have spies."

"Let Vi go." Jack growled. "Or you'll regret it."

"Us regretting it?" Jupiter scoffed. "In your dreams. Grunts, get them!"

The large group of Grunts sent out their Pokemon, poised to battle. Jack quickly sent out his Dragonite.

"Tag battle?" Ichigo asked Akako. He nodded as Torchic and Treeko were sent into a double battle.

"Pikachu power!" Kiara cheered giving Yusei a high five as they took down another two Golbat. With May and Drew, they had sent out Beautifly and Masquerain.

"Silver Wind!" the two said in sync. The move knocked out a Glameow and Purugly.

At the rate they were going, they beat all the grunts within ten minutes.

"What do we do now?" Mars asked.

"Retreat." Saturn nodded, he looked directly at May. "Ah, our victim. We _WILL _get you."

Within a flash, all the Team Galactic members vanished. May stood there shocked. _Victim?_

'Vi' laughed before turning into a Zorua. The real Violet stepped into the clearing with a smile.

"Thank you all very much," Vi bowed her head, she looked at them all. "You guys seem trustworthy. It's about time Jack and I told you everything."

* * *

Dramatic music moment!

Violet is telling _everything_! Big reveal moments in this chapter and the next one!

What might they find out? What did Saturn mean?

Big reveal next chapter!

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	10. Chapter 10

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 10

TIME FOR THE BIG REVEAL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"_You guys seem trustworthy. It's about time Jack and I told you everything."_

"About time," Akako said. Ichigo looked at him, "Be nice!"

"He's right," Vi replied. "Comment and question anytime."

"I'll go first," Jack grinned. Vi nodded encouragingly. "My name is Jack, Jack Frost. I have the ability to create snow and ice anytime."

"Demonstration?" May asked eagerly. Jack waved his hand over a plant, frost cover the leaves completely.

"It's real..." Drew said, touching the leaf. "Is that why you're good with ice types?"

"Exactly." Jack replied, blowing snow at Vi. She ducked out of the way. "We're both trainers from Nuvema Town, Unova. As for the Team Plasma incident last year, Vi was the one who beat Team Plasma. Vi?"

"My turn." Vi nodded. "My name is Violet Light, and I am the champion of Unova."

"What?" Akako asked, shocked. "Seriously?"

"Need proof?" Vi asked, holding up a purple pokeball. A Master Ball.

"Show us!" Kiara bounced, "You didn't send it out last time."

"Stand back everyone please," Vi requested. After everyone stood back, Vi threw up the pokeball. In a flash and a roar, Zekrom from the legends of Unova appeared. Blue electricity could be seen, sparking in it's tail. Vi smiled, hugging it. "Everyone meet Zekrom."

"Woah..." Yusei gasped.

Vi turned to Akako, "I won't battle anyone who doesn't know my true identity. If you like we could have an unofficial battle sometime. Any Pokemon of mine you want."

"How many do you have?" Drew asked, approaching the legendary dragon.

"Over six hundred." Jack answered. "Vi completed the National Pokedex. Most of them roam freely unless called upon."

"Enough about me." Vi's voice turned serious. "We have a different problem."

"Team Galactic is back, as you know," Jack explained. "They're trying to get the original leader back, Cyrus. That's why their out looking for someone special."

"What do mean by _special_?" Drew asked.

"I'm so sorry, May," Vi hung her head. "They were after me."

"What?" May looked alarmed.

Vi looked down at the ground, "You see, over then being a champion, I have the ability to use magic. Jack and I were planning to visit Sinnoh on the day you arrived, but trainer came to challenge me. So we came a day later. Which is why you're stuck with a curse. Your not from this world right?"

May nodded as she and Drew launched into how May first appeared.

"A curse? From what?" Yusei asked.

"Curse of the black rose," Jack replied, calmly. Vi looked at them sadly, "By Darkrai, Team Galactic captured Darkrai. They're looking for someone to help get Cyrus back, thus by using Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Doesn't he create nightmares?"

"Who else?" Akako asked, sarcastically. Ichigo looked at him, "Just checking, jeez."

May's brain churned, slowly piecing everything together. Drew wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"You know Darkrai?" Kiara questioned. Vi nodded and set her feet shoulder length apart, eyes closed in concentration.

"What happens in the next minute will be magic," Jack explained.

The pink heart shaped stone on her bracelet glowed pink, and in a flash they all found themselves on a dark forest scene appeared. May gasped as they heard voices.

"My dream!" she whispered, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

_"We have to find Darkrai!" a girl's voice said._ May craned her head to see...

"Vi!" Kiara gasped, she turned to Vi who was standing next to her. "How is this possible?"

"Later," Vi mouthed, she pointed back to the scene.

"_Watch your step!" Jack teased. "You don't want to walk off another cliff."_

_"I know, I know." Vi grumbled. "Cresselia mentioned Darkrai would be on the top of the cliff right?"_

_Jack paused, pointing ahead._ Everyone turned to see Darkrai hovering ahead.

_"Darkrai..." Vi smiled, letting out a happy sigh._

The scene disappeared and they were all standing back in Eterna Forest. Vi petted Zekrom, as Jack sat down in the grass.

"What was that?" Akako asked. "Time travel?"

"That was from my memory," Vi explained, returning Zekrom. "My magic allows me to go back into memories and travel time, but that wasn't time travel."

"Why did you need to find Darkrai?" Yusei questioned, leaning against a tree.

"Long story short," Jack spoke. "Vi had been threatened."

"Which I'll explain another day!" Vi exclaimed, stretching. "As for the curse, there's only one method to remove it."

"How?" Drew asked, May nodded eagerly.

"We could always find a spell to switch the effects onto me instead and," Vi paused. "We go save Darkrai from Team Galactic. For now, I'll figure things out. You guys have a contest tomorrow!"

"Can't wait!" Kiara cheered.

May nodded smiling. Her problem could be solved. For now, she should concentrate on the contest.

* * *

SHOCKING REVEAL!

Vi has magic and Jack can work with snow and ice. Team Galactic wants to get Cyrus back and they have Darkrai!

What else might happen?

Contest next chapter! :D

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


	11. Chapter 11

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't done anything for the past few days... Busy and distracted.

So have guys heard of my December challenge to Pokemon fanfic writers? Write a story, or group of one shots involving Christmas or winter everyday starting December 1st. Depending on what you want but a total of either 25 or 31 chapters.

Enough about that, here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Mushar!"

May blinked her eyes open to see Vi's Musharna biting onto her head. May blinked in surprise.

"What's going on?" May looked over at Jack, who was watching the pink mist emitted by Musharna.

"Musharna ate your nightmare," Jack explained. "Drew didn't want you be upset before the Pokemon Contest, so Vi got Musharna to eat your nightmare and rewarded it with her own happy dreams."

May's eyes teared up happily. Drew walked back into the room.

"May you okay?" Drew asked, concerned. May threw her arms around him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" May whispered. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, if we battle though!"

"Of course I am." Drew smirked, doing a hair flick. "Same to you."

Fast forwarding time to an hour from now...

"Welcome to today's Eterna City Pokemon Contest!" Marian shouted.

Vi bounced in seat excitedly, "This is going to be amazing!"

"Have you seen a Pokemon Contest before?" Yusei asked, looking at the overly excited girl.

"She's been in one actually," Jack replied. "Shocking results from a Gengar."

"How?" Ichigo tilted in head. "You used a Gengar in a contest?"

Vi nodded. "Dark Pulse, Confuse Ray and lots of practicing can cause Dark Pulse to sparkle."

Akako looked at Vi oddly and turned his attention back to the contest.

"Roselia! Let's go!" Drew called. "Sweet Scent then Grass Whistle!"

Roselia cast out a gentle scent throughout the air and gently played Grass Whistle.

"Synthesis!" Roselia stumbled slightly before glowed with sunlight as the finishing act, then took a bow in perfect sync with Drew.

Quickly after Drew left, Kiara took the stage.

"Take the stage, Pikachu!" Kiara gracefully tossed up the pokeball. "Double Team, Electro Ball then wrap it up with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu with a flash used Double Team, causing more Pikachu to appear. All the Pikachu used Electro Ball all heading the same direction: straight before curving upwards. Thunderbolt caused all the Electro Balls to spark and explode into a firework.

Kiara and Pikachu bowed, then left the stage.

A few contestants later, it was May's turn.

"Wartortle! Time to shine!" May tossed her pokeball. "Rapid Spin and Bubble!"

Jumping up Wartortle hid in it shell spin around in the air shooting out bubbles everywhere.

"Water Pulse!" Wartortle paused in middle of the bubbles and sent out Water Pulse, which bounced off the bubbles which bursted sparkling. Bowing, May and Wartortle left the stage.

"That was amazing! And still two rounds to go!" Vi's exclaimed, eyes sparkling. Jack sweatdropped. She stood up, "Tell me how it ends okay?"

"Going somewhere?" Ichigo asked.

Vi nodded, "I need to look for the reversing spell for May's curse. TTYL!"

"The results are in!" Marian called out excitedly. "The following coordinators will move onto the next round!"

The screen reveal May and Kiara passing onto the next round. Drew turned to Kiara and May.

"Good luck to both of you," Drew exclaimed.

"You didn't make it. That's a first Drew," May pointed out.

"Something is slightly off with Roselia..." Kiara noted.

"It can evolve soon!"

They turned to see Vi, who held up her hands.

"I got lost on my way out and wanted to wish you two luck," Vi shrugged. Looking at Drew, she held out a Leaf Stone. "The decision is your's chose wisely." She paused. "I'm off to find a way to switch the curse's effect onto me. Good luck you guys!"

Drew looked at the stone as Vi walked off.

"I'm battling Kiara already?!" May screeched. Kiara laughed. "May the best coordinator win!"

"Right!" Kiara agreed, shaking her hand.

Drew smiled at the friendly competition, he head off to join the audience.

"Presenting Kiara and May!" Marian said. "Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Time to shine, Eevee!" May shouted as Eevee appeared.

"Espeon, take the stage!" Kiara exclaimed, sending out her special Espeon.

"Wow! A battle between Eevee and it's evolution Espeon!" Marian noted.

"Quick Attack!" Eevee quickly attacked Espeon before it could dodge.

"Confusion then Morning Sun!" Espeon retaliated and glowed with sunlight, recovering health. "Future Sight!"

"Get Espeon with Bite!" May exclaimed. Eevee managed to get past Espeon and give it a bite.

"Swift, Espeon!" Stars were sent flying at Eevee as Future Sight took it's part. Eevee fell over, breathing hard.

"Finish Eevee off with Psychic and Confusion!" Kiara confidently said.

"Trump Card, Eevee!" May called.

The moves collided sand and dust sent flying. Coughing the two girls realized time just ran out.

"That's it!" Marian cheered. "The winner of this exciting battle is... Kiara!"

Kiara squealed, May gave her a hug.

"Good luck in the last round," May smiled.

"Thanks! I'll win for sure!" Kiara replied, eyes sparkling.

A battle later...

"The winner is Kiara! Congratulations!" Marian congratulated. As Kiara stood on the platform, Nurse Joy handed her the Eterna City Ribbon, a green ribbon that showed the city's greenery.

"Come by the Pokemon Center later to get your Pokemon checked okay?" Nurse Joy smiled. Kiara nodded joyously.

"As Violet would say 'That was amazing!'" Jack said. Ichigo laughed as they all walked out of the Contest Hall back to the Pokemon Center.

"Dinner anyone?" May asked, happily.

* * *

A full contest in one chapter! That took a while...

Recently in school, I wrote an essay. Stressed... my essay writing skills need work. :(

Hooray for creative writing! Anyone curious about my characters Violet and Jack? My December challenge story will be about the two of them. It'll be called 'Frost'. Available December 1st 2013! ;)

The next update for this story will appear sooner! Promise!

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	12. Chapter 12

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 12

Contest? Check!

Action? In progress of it.

Story continuation? Starting now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

_"Join us..." a voice hissed. May looked around only to find herself surrounded by darkness._

_"No!" she replied, stubbornly. "Team Galactic will only do bad."_

_"Fine," the voice grumbled. "Darkrai! Shadow Ball!"_

_Shadow ball came flying out from the darkness. Knocking May down, down, down..._

May jolted up in her bed. Slowing down her breathing, she looked around the dim room. Everyone was asleep but her and Vi.

"Another nightmare?" Vi whispered, not looking up from her huge book.

"Yup," May sat next to Vi, looking at the book. She was able to read most of the book, but occasionally there was Unown writing. "This is a spell book?"

"Yeah, I got it from Jack's parents last year. They realized my ability and didn't have a use for it." Vi flipped the page. Eyes widening, "I found it! The curse switching spell. We'll try it tomorrow okay?"

"Sure!" May replied happily. She headed back to her bed. "Night!"

_Let's hope it works..._ Violet thought, sticking in a bookmark.

The next morning, May woke up around nine. Luckily, everyone else was getting up at this time as well. After a quick shower and breakfast, May and Ichigo heard some shouting from a small wooded area.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked, looking at Akako.

"Vi and Jack are fighting." Akako responded, walking them to a small clearing. On the sidelines, Drew, Kiara and Yusei were watching, slightly confused.

"That's it, this time, you _will_ pay!" Vi shouted, angrily. With a wave of her arm, a breeze almost knocked Jack over.

"In your dreams!" Jack sent shards of ice, straight at Vi. She held out her hands, a pink protective bubble appeared around her, ice shattering on the ground. Within a second, her bracelet glowed lightly as she created a pink orb in her hand and aimed it at Jack. He avoided it easily. Running towards him, Vi jumped, managed to knock him over only to get flipped. The two got back up.

"How long has this gone on?" Ichigo asked.

"Ten minutes," Kiara replied.

Jack threw a snowball back at Vi, stunning her for a second, before pinning her against a tree.

"I win?" Jack smirked. Vi struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Fine," Vi laughed. Jack let her go. "You win again."

"What just happened?" Yusei asked.

"Just training," Vi replied, grinning. "Jack and I fight to see if I got better with my magic skills."

"You're reaction rate is a little slow," Akako commented. Vi sighed.

"Just what I was going to say," Jack laughed. He ruffled her hair, "Keep trying Vi."

She nodded, "May's turn!"

"To fight?" Drew asked, alarmed.

"No!" May shook her head. "Vi found the spell to curse switching spell thing."

Vi waved her hand in front of her, the spell book appearing. "Curse Switching Spell: Switching the curse effect onto another person."

May stood in front of Vi, nervous but excited. Vi closed her eyes, bracelet glowing pink. Two faint clouds appeared; Vi's light pink one above her and May's black cloud. The clouds switched places, before fading. Vi's breathing quickened, as she sunk down to the ground. May stood there shocked.

"Success..." Vi smiled, catching her breath. "But..."

"That's great!" Drew exclaimed, holding May's hand.

"But...?" Kiara asked.

"After using a spell, Vi gets tired out for a while." Jack explained, gently petting Vi's head. "The spell might have been a success but Team Galactic still thinks May has the curse. At least until tonight."

"Which means we need to find some information before they know." Vi stood back up.

"What information?" Yusei asked.

Jack gestured at the nearby building.

"Team Galactic." Ichigo said.

Vi lead the group towards the building, a Lucario appeared.

"What do we do about-" May looked nervously at the Pokemon slowly approaching. Lucario stood in front of Vi and bowed.

"Lucario is her Pokemon," Drew stated, nudging May.

"Lucario has been watching over this building secretly for the past month. Keeping other people away so they don't get hurt, as well as gathering info." Vi explained. Lucario smiled at the group.

"You want us to infiltrate the building and try to find more info?" Akako said bluntly.

"Exactly," Vi replied, eyes glinting with mischievous.

"Let's do it then!" Ichigo cheered.

* * *

The curse is now on Vi instead of May but it still there!

Sneaking around in Team Galactic's second base? Things might get interesting...

What might they find out?

That's enough questions for now. So far this story has: Contestshipping (DrewxMay), Cheerfulsilenceshipping (AkakoxIchigo), KiaraxYusei and VioletxJack (I think I'll call it Frozenflowershipping). Anyone have a favourite character? Suggestions?

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	13. Chapter 13

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 13

Ta-da! An update! I kind of forgot for a while... -_-" Sorry!

So here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

_"You want us to infiltrate the building and try to find more info?" Akako said bluntly._

_"Exactly," Vi replied, eyes glinting with mischievous._

_"Let's do it then!" Ichigo cheered._

"So here's the plan," Vi grinned. She waved her hand, sparkles quickly forming 3-D mini replica of the Team Galactic building. Vi pulled out a key. "This key will let out into the building, so technically, it's not break and enter."

Jack pointed to the front door. "This is the main and only method to get in. There are about ten grunts and eight security cameras. I'll deal with the grunts."

Jack held up two pokeballs.

"I'll get the security cameras," Vi pulled out her laptop, her mini replica changed showing the cameras from around the building. "You guys will work in pairs: Ichigo and Akako, Kiara and Yusei, then May and Drew. Just look around and try to find info. If anything bad happens, use your Pokemon. Lucario will be the as soon as possible as back up."

"Which floor do you want to do?" May asked Drew. "Wait. How many floors are there?"

The mini replica faded back into sparkles. Vi held up four fingers, making sure May and everyone else saw, then climbed up the nearby tree to start disabling the cameras.

"We'll take the top floor," Akako decided.

"Third floor for us," Kiara declared.

"That means we'll get second." Drew remarked. "Ready May?"

"Yes!" May cheered.

Suddenly they all heard a crash from inside the building.

"Twenty minutes! Get ready to go!" Vi whispered loudly.

Frosslass flew out of the building, Mist was billowing out of the building. A crowd of Team Galactic grunts ran out.

"Let's go!" Yusei whispered. They all quickly headed into the mist as Jack's Frosslass and Beartic battled the grunts.

May and Drew stopped on the second floor. They started to look around, they instantly saw a grunt staring at a laptop.

"Roselia," Drew sent out. Roselia stood in front of Drew, watching the grunt. The grunt looked up from his computer surprised to see May and Drew.

"W-what d-do you want?" the grunt asked nervously.

"Information." May said.

"Have any?" Drew asked. Roselia glared at the grunt.

The grunt nodded shakily, "What information do you want?"

"Anything involving the new plan," May replied.

"Okay," the grunt nervously pulled up a document on his laptop. "I only know that Saturn wants me to look for a certain trainer."

"A certain trainer?" Drew asked suspiciously.

"Y-yes," the grunt pulled up a few profiles with information. "I-I'm in charge of looking for a trainer able to locate or find Giratina, the legendary Pokemon that watched over the Distortion World."

"Rose!" Roselia impatiently sent a cloud of Sleep Powder at the grunt. He instantly fell asleep in his chair.

"Roselia!" May exclaimed. Roselia smiled and shrugged.

Drew quickly scrolled through the trainer's profile. He stopped.

"May, look," he pointed at the screen.

"Who did you-" Her hands flew to her mouth. "We should bring this information to Vi."

Drew nodded, pulling the USB out of the computer. The two quickly looked around the room to see if they missed anything.

Up on the third floor a little after May and Drew saw the grunt, Yusei and Kiara were looking around the room for clues. Kiara frowned, she had check most of the drawers and desks but couldn't find anything. Walking towards Yusei to see if he found anything.

"Woah!" Kiara tripped forward. Luckily, Yusei had been close enough to catch her.

"You okay?" Yusei asked. Kiara nodded. Yusei looked down at the ground "Looks like you tripped over this wire."

"Evil wire..." Kiara grumbled. She perked up. "Where does it lead to?"

Following the wire, they reached a printer that was currently getting faxed some information.

"What's this?" Yusei asked, picking up the faxed message.

To: Team Galactic Group Five

From: Headquarters

_We have found the remaining red chain from our last attempt of creating a new world._

_Your responsibility will be to prepare Plan B. Time travel means catching a certain Pokemon..._

_Come to headquarter tomorrow at noon to recieve your mission._

"Red chain?" Kiara thought. "I've heard of it before..."

"Let's get going for now," Yusei replied, folding it into his pocket. "It's times almost up."

Around the time the others had started looking, Ichigo and Akako reached the top floor. It was mostly dark, small flecks of light could be seen.

"What would we find up here?" Ichigo asked, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room.

"Let's find out." Akako nodded.

* * *

Now we're back to mystery...

Wondering what Ichigo and Akako might find? Just wait for now, I'll update on Friday!

So far May and Drew found trainers that might know how to find Giratina, and Kiara and Yusei found out there's a back up plan involving another legendary.

What might Team Galactic want to do with these Pokemon to get Cyrus back? Which Pokemon might they mean in Plan B?

Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!

~Skitty13


	14. Chapter 14

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 14

I'm back and so here the update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

_"What would we find up here?" Ichigo asked, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room._

_"Let's find out." Akako nodded._

Ichigo headed straight to the main computer in the entire room. Quickly searching the computer she came across a folder labeled: Team Galactic's Plans. It was recently opened, too.

"Perfect!" Ichigo cheered. Akako walked over to her. When she clicked the folder a password locked screen appeared. "What?!"

"What did you expect?" Akako asked. He tapped the password hint button.

_A five letter word involving the main person of this plan._

"It can't be Saturn or Mars," Ichigo remarked. "Team Galactic is too long as well."

"Try Cyrus," Akako suggested. Ichigo nodded typing it in. The file open, and the screen on the wall in front of them lit up.

"It worked!" Ichigo cheered. "Good job Akako!"

The screen was full of pop ups full of information. In the middle, it showed the legendary lake trio, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and Celebi.

"Woah," Akako exclaimed. "Are they planning on bothering every legendary in Sinnoh?"

Pulling out her camera, Ichigo took a picture of all the information. A loud beep was heard throughout the building. Ichigo checked the time, nineteen minutes and thirty seconds.

"Akako! Thirty seconds!" Ichigo called out, alarmed. He grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest window. Pulling out a pokeball, Akako called out Pidgeot.

"Let's go!" Akako shouted. Twenty seconds. Helping Ichigo, the two climbed on to Pidgeot's back. Ten seconds. Pidgeot circled around before flying towards Eterna City's Pokemon Center. Lucario was waving at them. Times up.

Ichigo blushed, Akako had put her in front and was holding on to her so she wouldn't fall off. As Pidgeot landed, he helped her get off.

"Thanks, Akako," Ichigo smiled, faced tinted pink.

"No problem," Akako nodded.

"So glad you guys made it on time," Vi sighed in relief. "Otherwise Team Galactic's base would have seen that."

Ichigo's face paled. "Seriously?"

"Yup," Jack replied. "Vi hacked into the system and replaced the twenty minutes with Team Galactic grunts working."

"I also managed to erase the memories of the Team Galactic grunt members that were here," Vi exclaimed happily. Her face darkened. "All Team Galactic will find out is the place has been abondoned right now. They'll just send more members."

"Anyways," Jack said. "What did you guys find out?"

"We found out Team Galactic is trying to find trainer that can find Giratina," Drew explained.

"Here's a USB of all the trainers they have," May handed Vi the USB. Vi instantly plugged it in.

She scrolled through the list, then paused. Shock.

"You're on the list," Drew remarked. "You met Giratina?"

Vi nodded slowly. "What you and Yusei find, Kiara?"

"We found this," Yusei handed a sheet of paper to Jack. "Something about a red chain and time travel."

"Apparently some grunts were going to help capture a Pokemon to time travel," Kiara said.

"Celebi," Ichigo replied. She showed everone the picture she took.

"They might be after most of Sinnoh's legendary Pokemon," Akako noted.

"Causing trouble for the entire region again," Drew replied.

"Not if I can help it!" Vi grumbled. "Should we go to Veilstone City or Mount Coronet?"

"Veilstone City!" May declared. "They'll probably keep Darkrai there, right?"

"Most likely," Vi agreed.

Kiara pulled out a map. "We'll need to go to Route 211."

"Let's go then," Drew stated.

As they all got to start going someone standing in the shadows stopped them. A Growlithe standing next to them.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out. "International Police!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well, not really if you read Frost but still cliffhanger!

Updates will be come more often hopefully. Cheerfulsilenceshipping appeared!

Team Galactic is up to no good... We'll see what soon!

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	15. Chapter 15

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 15

We last ended off in cliffhanger, so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

_"Stop right there!" a voice called out. "International Police!"_

"We didn't do anything!" Ichigo protested. She took a few steps back.

"That's what they all say," the girl walked out of the shadows. Her long black hair was pulled into a pony tail and sunglasses covered her eyes. The dark purple trench coat she wore gave her a mysterious look. "Now confess!"

"W-we..." May said nervously.

"Okay! Okay!" Vi exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "I ate the last chocolate chip cookie!"

"What?" Drew asked. Confusion hit most of them. _Cookie?_

"I should have known," the girl took off her sunglasses and bowed. "Agent Heather Light at your service."

"Heather Light... You're Violet's sister?" Kiara exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Heather grinned, pulling Vi into a friendly headlock. "Nice to meet you all."

After a brief introduction, Vi turned to look at Heather.

"Aren't you suppose to be working on a case?" Vi asked.

Heather nodded, face turning serious. "I'm suppose to be working on the new Team Galactic case."

"We're actually involved with that plan right now," Akako replied.

They all launched into yet another explanation about the curse, Team Galactic and the information they just found out.

"So we're heading to Veilstone City now," Yusei finished.

"I suggest a change of plans," Heather exclaimed. "My partner for this assignment is currently working uncover and in Team Galactic's main headquarters."

"You're partner is...?" Jack asked.

"Looker." Heather replied.

"You mean one of the best International Police members within the entire force?" Drew remarked. Heather nodded. "Wow."

"So what's your suggestion?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, Vi's back up plan?" Heather squeaked out. Everyone, including Heather's Growlithe, fell down anime styled.

"Well, okay..." Vi sat down, thinking. "My back up plans was to meet up with the legendary lake trio: Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. As well as Cresselia, Celebi and Giratina then save Darkrai."

"Why go out all the way to meet the legendary Pokemon and then save Darkrai?" Drew questioned.

"I have my reasons!" Vi retorted.

"Why not?" Heather agreed. "By the way, I've heard they're starting on their plan already. You're running out of time."

Growlithe barked.

"I have some where to be right now, but good luck!" She turned to look at Vi. "You owe me a cookie next time!"

As Heather and Growlithe walked off, Akako sighed.

"We got pulled into something big, right?" Akako asked.

"It'll be fun!" May replied. She looked at Vi. "Where are we going first?"

"Lake Verity," Vi replied. "Ichigo, can your Kirlia use Teleport?"

"I think so," Ichigo sent out Kirlia. "Bring us to Lake Verity, okay Kirlia?"

"Kirlia!" Kirlia closed its eyes. Within a flash, the group disappeared and reappeared somewhere else.

"This is not Lake Verity," Kiara said. They were standing not far from some buildings outside a small town. Next to them were statues with shiny reflections.

"Kir, Kirlia," Kirlia apologized.

"It's okay Kirlia," Ichigo soothed, petting Kirlia. "Should we try again?"

"No." Jack replied, looking around. "Looks like we'll be going to the Distortion World first."

"What?!" May shouted. Drew gave her a look. "Sorry, but is that safe?"

"It'll be fine, right?" Drew asked, uncertainty could be heard in his voice.

"Right," Vi replied. "Now to find the entrance."

"Isn't Giratina bad? What does Team Galactic want to do with Giratina?" Yusei asked.

"No Pokemon are naturally bad," Jack explained. "Giratina watched over the Distortion World, a world that watched over many different worlds and places including our world right now. I'm guessing Team Galactic thinks they can get to Cyrus this way."

Vi's bracelet flickered at one of the statue bases.

"Found it!" Vi cheered, she gestured at her reflection on the mirror like statue base. "You guys ready?"

* * *

A visit to the Distortion World! This story is almost reaching it's climax now!

What might they find while they go there? We'll find out soon!

Anyone curious about my characters you've seen so far? Check out my story Frost!

Thanks for reading and have a super day!

~Skitty13


	16. Chapter 16

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 16

OMG! It's winter break! This means more time to update!

Since I kept forgetting about this story (sorry!), be prepared to see like a bunch of chapters appear. Here we go~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

As the group walked into the statues base, someone stood behind another statue a distance away.

"Saturn, sir, we have found an entrance to the Distortion World," the grunt reported. "The kids from before are entering right now."

"Good," Saturn replied. "Follow them."

"Yes, sir," the grunt signaled the other to follow him as they joined him in entering the Distortion World.

Back with the group, Vi was watching over everyone to make sure they didn't get separated from each other.

"Woah," May gasped. The Distortion World looked huge, the were floating islands facing different directions, bubbles floating around and even something that looked like a town in the distance.

"Welcome to the Distortion World, or known as the Reverse World," Vi said as they walked through a tunnel. "This is the world that balances out space and time and is home to Giratina."

"This place is weird," Drew stated. He suddenly found himself walking on the ceiling of the tunnel. "What's going on?"

"Gravity works differently around here," Jack explained, helping Drew back down.

"What are the bubbles for?" Kiara asked, watching one float by.

"The bubbles allow Giratina to watch over our own world, not a good idea to pop them though." Vi explained. "If any of you spot Giratina tell me, okay?"

As they continued to walk around, Yusei noticed a shadow fly by.

"I think Giratina might have flown by," Yusei said. "I saw a shadow."

"Me too!" Ichigo agreed. "It was right above us."

"That's great!" Vi exclaimed, jumping onto the next floating island. She cupped her hands to her mouth then shouted, "Giratina!"

Akako looked around. "I don't think it heard you."

"Just wait a second," Vi replied. A huge shadow suddenly flew by overhead. Seconds after, a huge serpent like Pokemon appeared in front of them. Giratina.

"Guys, this is Giratina in it's Orgin Form," Vi introduced. She gently pet Giratina. "Giratina isn't a violent as everyone says it is."

Giratina nudged Vi in return. Vi giggled.

"Giratina is gigantic!" May exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Giratina!" Jack called out. Giratina looked down at him. "Team Galactic is going to come to the Distortion World and probably cause trouble, so be on the watch for them."

Giratina nodded. Then turned to glare at a nearby floating island.

"Looks like your warning was late," a grunt laughed. "We're here to capture Giratina."

"Impossible," Vi stated. "But if you a battle..." Vi's bracelet glowed, and when everyone opened their eyes again, they found themselves by a lake. Giratina was in another form as well. "You'll have one right now."

"Fine," the grunt replied, he motioned the others as they all sent out their Pokemon. "Bring it on."

"You guys with me?" Vi asked, turning to her friends.

"Let's do this," Drew replied, as the others nodded.

* * *

That was a little rushed and short, but progress was made! :)

Next chapter will appear very soon!

As for now, everyone met Giratina and is going to battle the grunts. Another battle scene!

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	17. Chapter 17

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 17

Next chapter!

Another battle scene, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"Time for some battling!" Jack sent out his Abonasnow.

Yusei and Kiara sent their Pikachu into a tag battle. Ichigo sent out Torchic while Akako sent out Treeko.

"Contact the other, okay, Giratina?" Vi asked. Giratina nodded then flew off. Vi sent out her Excadrill.

"Torchic, dodge!" Ichigo called out. Torchic turned around to see a Golbat come flying straight towards her. Treeko jumped in front of Torchic and knocked the Golbat away.

"Thanks!" Ichigo smiled.

Akako nodded, "I've got your back."

"Espeon, Psychic!" Kiara called.

"Umbreon, Assurance!" Yusei shouted.

The two Eevee evolutions jumped into action, knocking down their opponents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Drew hissed to a grunt. His Roselia quickly did another Magical Leaf.

"Simple, to capture Giratina or the girl with nightmares," the grunt replied.

"You're not getting either of them!" May countered. Her Blaziken nodded, glaring at the grunt.

"Hi! I'm Violet!" Vi greeted the grunt she was battling. Excadrill sent a side glance at his trainer and continued in the battle.

"Clara," the grunt coldly responded. "Glameow, Scratch!"

"Nice to meet you Clara! You're Glameow is really cute!" Vi continued her happy chatter, as Excadrill deflected the attack. "Have you ever entered any contest with it? I'm sure you could win, Glameow seems really graceful."

"You think so?" Clara looked a little more interested in the conversation. "I've always wanted to enter one, but I'm stuck working for Team Galactic."

"Positive!" Vi nodded. "Just leave Team Galactic, after all, this plan is going to end Team Galactic once and for all."

Excadrill sweatdropped as the battle was on pause. His trainer sure knew how to spread the happiness. Clara and Vi started excited chatting about something. The battle was probably ending anyways.

Jack walked over to the leader of the grunts, they had managed to defeat all the grunts and their Pokemon, exception for Clara who disappeared to become a Coordinator.

"What was your mission?" Jack asked.

"Capture the legendary Pokemon and bring it to HQ or the girl with nightmares," the grunt replied.

"Well, go back to HQ and tell Saturn, Mars and Jupiter that we'll meet them at Mount Coronet in Spear Pillar in two days," Vi said, walking over to join everyone else. "Don't forget to bring Darkrai."

"Fine," the grunt scoffed, motioning the rest of his group to leave with him.

"Safe travels!" Vi called after them. She turned to everyone. "Change of plans."

"Again?" May asked.

"We're going to Mount Coronet," Drew responded. "What's Spear Pillar?"

"I heard it's where the legendaries of Sinnoh were created," Akako noted. "Sinnoh was almost destroyed because of the incident."

"I heard about that," Kiara nodded. "Yusei and I saw it on the news."

A large shadow flew over them, Giratina returned. Vi rushed over to talk to the legendary dragon type.

"Knowing Vi, she wants to get this over with and save Darkrai," Jack remarked.

"Okay," Vi dashed back over. Giratina flew off disappearing once again. "Here's the plan."

"Let's hear it," Ichigo said.

"During the battle, I got Giratina to contact the lake trio and Palkia and Dialga. We'll meet them all in Spear Pillar in two days time." Vi explained. "To see Palkia and Dialga there, the lake trio need to be there. I'll explain more of that later. As for now, we need to find a few things in order to get my plan to work."

"So we need to split up and look for it tomorrow?" Yusei asked, looking for confirmation.

"Seems so," Jack nodded.

"Let's go eat dinner!" May cheered. "I'm hungry, where are we eating?"

Ichigo sent out Kirlia, "Let's find out, Kirlia, may you do the honors?"

Kirlia nodded and used Teleport sending everyone to the center of a very busy city.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update!

I was... sidetracked. But watching some anime involving Team Galactic gave me some very interesting ideas. :)

Another update will appear soon! Much sooner than this one did!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	18. Chapter 18

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 18

_"It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal!" _-Pokemon Adventures in Unova and Beyond Theme Song

Heehee, interesting way to start the chapter, right? My goal was to finish this chapter for today, so yay!

Continuing the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song lyric mentioned above

* * *

Vi yawned tiredly from staying up all night. She tried not to fall asleep last night since she reversed the curse onto herself. To many nightmares that could come back to haunt her.

"Morning, Vi!" May greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," Vi returned the happy smile. "No nightmares?"

"Nope!" May stretched. "Where's Akako and Ichigo?"

"They left early to start finding the Spear Key," Jack explained walking over to them. He hand Vi a mug. "Here drink this, it should keep you awake."

Vi merely nodded and took a sip. She made a face and set the mug aside.

Yesterday, Vi finished explaining her plan as they ate at the Pokemon Center in Hearthome City. Ichigo and Akako went to look for the Spear Key, Kiara and Yusei were going to check over the area and May, Drew and Jack were to sneak into Team Galactic's HQ to destroy the red chain in case Team Galactic decided to use it to control any legendaries. Vi was staying back to contact the International Police and Professor Rowan due to the possible problems that may occur. She was also hacking into the Team Galactic's system to help them.

"We're heading out," Yusei called out, Kiara waved as they headed to the room's door.

"Good luck!" May exclaimed. As Kiara and Yusei left, Drew walked back into the room with a muffin.

He tossed the muffin over to May, "For you."

"Thanks Drew!" May happily gobbled down the muffin.

"You guys ready to go?" Jack asked. May nodded as she swallowed.

"I'm ready but how are we going to get in without getting caught?" Drew questioned. "We can't just walk in unnoticed."

"Simple, magic." Vi looked at the three of them, a glowing circle appeared above each of them. When the circle dropped and hit the ground, it faded. They were all wearing Team Galactic grunt uniforms. "If you try to remove it or it gets damaged, it'll disappear and you'll be back in your normal clothes."

"This looks weird," May commented. Drew nodded in agreement.

"Take these," Vi handed them all an ear piece. "You'll be able to hear and talk back to me. I'll watch through Team Galactic security cameras. Oh, Zorua is coming with you."

Zorua walked over to join them. He jumped up and turned into a grunt as well.

Vi set out two laptops, and started to madly type on both of them. She tossed Jack a pokeball "Abra will teleport you guys there and back. Make sure he's stays safe."

"Let's get going then," Drew stated. Jack nodded and sent out Abra.

~Curse of the Black Rose~

"Anything?" Ichigo asked again, looking over at Akako.

"Same as before, nothing," Akako replied.

The two were walking around Mount Coronet looking for the Spear Key. Vi had given them some sort of orb that would react by glowing if they got closer to the Spear Key. It currently rested on Akako's hand, not doing anything.

"It should be around here somewhere," Ichigo said. She stopped to look at a cave leading deeper into Mount Coronet. Akako walked next to her and the orb gave off a faint glow. Barely noticeable, but the two saw it.

"It's inside the cave," Akako stated, eyes wide. "How did you know?"

Ichigo shrugged, and smiled. "With my amazing tracking skills?"

Akako just laughed. The two walked into the cave, letting the orb lead the way deep within the mountain.

"It's getting dark," Ichigo complained as they stopped at another fork in the tunnels. "Shinx! Come out and help!"

"Shinx!" Shinx gave off a small spark, lighting the way.

"Smart idea," Akako commented. "But which path do we take? The orb gives the same reaction to both tunnels."

"Uh..." Ichigo quickly pulled out her digital version of the map. "According to this map, they both eventually leaded to... the center of Mount Coronet."

"Right under Spear Pillar," Akako realized. "Let's get going."

~Curse of the Black Rose~

"Mount Coronet!" Kiara pointed out. "That way, Latias! Come on, Yusei!"

"I'm right behind you," Yusei nodded.

Kiara and Yusei had decided to ride their shiny Latias and Latios to get to Mount Coronet, which turned out to be a great idea since they arrived ten minutes sooner than walking.

Carefully getting off her Latias, Kiara stepped down to the rocky path leading to Mount Coronet. She checked over the instructions on how to get to Spear Pillar. It would take an hour or so to get there from where she was now.

"Thanks Latias, return," Kiara smiled and let Latias back into it's pokeball.

"Return Latios," Yusei called back his Pokemon. "So how long should it take us to get to Spear Pillar?"

"Around an hour," Kiara replied. "We should get going now."

"Wait, what if we tried to find a short cut?" Yusei suggested.

"That sounds like a bad idea, I don't think there are any short cuts." Kiara replied.

"Come on, Kiara, if we do find a short cut, think of the time we could save," Yusei encouraged.

"Fine," Kiara agreed. "But if we get lost, it's your fault not mine."

"Right," Yusei smirked. "I knew I'd get my way."

"Lead the way," Kiara gestured to him. Yusei nodded walking off with Kiara tailing him.

~Curse of the Black Rose~

"We're in," May breathed.

She looked around, the Team Galactic HQ. They had just saw the main entrance and it was huge. Currently wandering the hallways, they were wondering where the Red Chain device could be hidden.

"If you were a trio of leaders wanting to an impossible scheme into action where would you put your most valuable item?" Jack asked under his breath, loud enough for his companions to hear.

"In the safest place," Drew remarked. "Where else?"

"Where's the safest place then?" May asked. "Vi? Can you hear us?"

"Loud and clear," Vi replied. "I hacked into the system and can see you guys too. I suggest finding the lab."

"Lab, right, and where is that?" Jack asked.

"Basement, stairs are on straight down to hallway on your left after the second possible right turn," Vi instructed. "Good luck, I need to contact Professor Rowan."

"Thanks," May whispered. She turned to go around to go right.

"This way is left," Drew exclaimed, grabbing May's arm. "Get your directions right, June."

"It's May!" May shouted in a whispered tone. Zorua let out a quiet laugh as he watched the two quietly bicker.

"Stairs!" Drew pointed out. "Let's go."

~Curse of the Black Rose~

"Hello?" a gruff voice said. "Professor Rowan speaking."

"Professor Rowan! It's me! Violet!" Vi greeted.

"Hello there Vi, how are you?" Professor Rowan asked.

"I'm good, thank you, but I have some urgent news to tell you," Vi replied. "Team Galactic is back and causing trouble. My plan to stop them may cause the same reaction at Mount Coronet a year ago."

"I see... So what's this plan of your's?" Professor Rowan questioned.

Vi took a deep breath and launched into her full explanation on how her plan was going to work.

"Alright," Professor Rowan agreed. "As long as you don't destroy Sinnoh. I'll contact the other scientists and professors for you."

"Thank you, Professor Rowan!" Vi squealed. She madly typed in a code into her laptop. Multi-tasking as usual.

"So when is this all happening?" Professor Rowan asked for confirmation.

"Tomorrow." Vi stated.

"Of course," Professor Rowan nodded. "Good luck and stay safe."

Vi hung up and then yawned. Taking another sip of whatever Jack brought her, she cringed at the taste. Black coffee. Extremely bitter and the one drink that would keep her awake.

"Yuck," Vi proclaimed. Setting the mug aside and feeling more awake, she continued to put the plan in process.

* * *

So long... I've written longer but I'm starting to get the feeling this is going to end soon.

Now, to add to the suspense a little preview! Each line is from a different scene, BTW.

_"The Spear Key is in there," Akako pointed to the wall. "But how are we going to get it?"_

_"Yusei!" Kiara pointed to the glowing objects' direction. "There's something over there!"_

_"The lab is locked," Drew replied, turning back to the others. "How are we going to get in?"_

_"There's only one way to find out," Vi said with a determined look. "I'll go to sleep."_

I'm currently working on the next chapter as you were reading this, the next will appear shortly!

Thanks for reading and don't fall off your seat in suspense! (I did that once...)

~Skitty13


	19. Chapter 19

Curse of the Black Rose

Chapter 19

Sorry about updating so late! This chapter is quite long.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"We're getting closer," Ichigo exclaimed, watching the orb give off a brighter glow.

"Yeah, but it's been like this for the past twenty minutes." Akako looked around. By now the orb was giving off a bright enough glow to light the entire tunnel without Shinx's assistance. "I feel like we're walking in circles."

"That can't be possible," Ichigo shook her head. She looked down to see the rock she had almost tripped over earlier. "Actually... I think you might be right."

"I am right," Akako pointed to the pencil on the ground. "I dropped that there five minutes ago."

"This is confusing," Ichigo looked at her phone's map. "According to the map, we _are_ in the center of Mount Coronet."

Akako stopped. Realization flickered onto his face as he looked at the rock wall.

"The Spear Key is in there," Akako pointed to the wall. "But how are we going to get it?"

"It's in there?" Ichigo looked at the wall, surprised. "Hm... good question."

"We could try the move Dig," Akako suggested. "But would that work?"

"Maybe," Ichigo shrugged. "Vi mentioned the Spear Key will react to Stardust, Comet Shards, or meteorites. Basically things that are out of this world."

"Stardust?" Akako dug around his bag, searching. "I have a Star Piece, will this work?"

"I think so," Ichigo nodded. "Let's give it a try!"

Akako held out the Star Piece towards the rock wall. A small spark of light came from the rock wall. The two looked at each other in amazement and watched as the Spear Key slowly react to the Star Piece and come out of the wall. Ten minutes later, the Spear Key was completely out and resting in Ichigo's hands.

"We got it..." Akako said, breathlessly. Ichigo carefully put the key into a case and put it in her bag.

"Let's find our way out of here," Ichigo exclaimed. "I've had enough of walking around caves and tunnels for today."

"Same," Akako agreed. "Let's get out of here."

~Curse of the Black Rose~

"Found Spear Pillar yet, Yusei?" Kiara asked as they followed another small mountain path.

"We're close, but not quite there yet," Yusei replied. "I'm positive about that."

"If you say so," Kiara nodded, doubtfully.

The two walked together, chattering about their current adventure. About five minutes later, Kiara froze staring at something in the distance.

"Yusei!" Kiara pointed to the glowing objects' direction. "There's something over there!"

"Seriously?" Yusei peered over Kiara shoulder. A rock like object was perched on the path higher up, it was a deep blue colour and appeared to be glowing.

"It can't be Spear Pillar," Kiara mused.

"Of course not, Spear Pillar is right here," Yusei gestured to the large silver entrance to Spear Pillar. "Looks like I found a minor short cut to Spear Pillar after all."

"I'm getting an odd feeling about that glowing rock thing," Kiara exclaimed. "We should go investigate."

"Why not?" Yusei nodded, he turned to rocky mountain path for Pokemon. "We can get Latios and Latias to bring us there."

"Okay," Kiara nodded.

The two sent out their Pokemon and flew towards the odd blue stone. Yusei's Pikachu curiously wandered over to the rock, poking at it, sparks of electricity came from it.

"An electric blue rock," Kiara exclaimed, surprised. "I remember hearing something about this..."

"Chargestone Cave," Yusei replied, snapping his fingers. "It's a cave in Unova. How did I rock in Unova get to Mount Coronet?"

"We're about to find out," Kiara pointed to the approaching Team Galactic grunts. "Quick! Hide!"

"Looks like the transfer is complete," one of the grunts remarked. "But did we really need it all the way out here?"

"Of course," the other grunt replied. "Jupiter told us to move this as close to the entrance of Spear Pillar as possible so it will attract any electric types to help ruined whatever the plan might be for tomorrow."

"Let's go get our Pokemon to move this rock then," the first grunt nodded. As the two left, Kiara and Yusei reappeared.

"How are we going to do with this rock?" Kiara asked. "It could ruin the plan for tomorrow."

"We could move it with Psychic," Yusei exclaimed.

"Good idea," Kiara nodded. "Now let's get going before those grunts are back."

~Curse of the Black Rose~

"There are way too many stairs," May gasped, catching her breath.

"There's only three flights to get down here," Drew remarked.

"Three flights too many!" May replied.

Jack waved them over to the stair's exit. "Come on, the sooner we destroy the red chain, the sooner we get out of these outfits."

"Right," May and Drew agreed. Zorua just nodded.

Leaving the stair well, they wandered around the bottom floor until they noticed a door labeled 'LAB'. Drew headed to the door and gave it a pull.

"The lab is locked," Drew replied, turning back to the others. "How are we going to get in?"

"Guys, do you see a scanner anywhere?" Vi asked. "There's no security cameras outside the lab."

"Yep!" May looked at the scanner next to the door. "Hand scanner."

"Tell Zorua to turn into Saturn and give it a try. If it doesn't work, I'll help you find another entrance." Vi instructed.

"Okay," Jack nodded. "Zorua could you do the honors?"

Zorua gave a happy bark and jumped up turning into Saturn. Zorua, as Saturn, scowled looking mad. May giggled at the imitation. Zorua headed to the scanner and rested his hand there. The group nervously waited for the scanner to respond. A few seconds later, it gave off a successful beep and the door unlocked.

Zorua turned back into a grunt and followed the group into the lab. The lab was full of grunts rushing around, keeping track of everything. Jack pointed to a room in the corner of the room. Walking in an orderly fashion, they knocked and entered the room.

"Are you here to take the next watch?" a grunt asked.

"Yes, you may now leave." Drew said smoothly.

"Finally!" another grunt exclaimed as all they left the room.

"Let's destroy this quickly," May shut the door immediately.

"Let's attack it all at once with our Pokemon," Jack suggested, sending out his Beartic. May and Drew nodded, sending out Blaziken and Absol.

"Beartic, Ice Beam!"

"Blakizen, Flamethrower!"

"Absol, Night Slash!"

Zorua used Foul Play, giving the machine the final blow. A small explosion happened, but the Red Chain was gone.

"Let's get to the stairwell before using Teleport." Drew noted. "That way they won't suspect us."

They quickly returned their Pokemon and stuck out. May paused hearing a conversation between two grunts. Drew headed back to grab her and heard the conversation. Pulling her away, they went to the stair well to get out of Team Galactic's HQ.

~Curse of the Black Rose~

Vi yawned, mentally scowling at herself for doing so. After contacting everyone that needed to know about the upcoming plan for tomorrow, she called Unova's Elite Four.

"Hello Violet," Grimsley greeted. The other three added in their greetings.

"Hi guys," Vi smiled. "Thanks so much for watching over for me while I'm out traveling."

"It's no problem at all!" Shauntal exclaimed. "I'm writing another novel, would you mind reading it when you come back?"

"Of course! Your stories are amazing, I can't wait to see what happens this time." Vi agreed. She covered a yawn. "Any challengers?"

"One," Marshal nodded. "My Pokemon managed to beat his entire team though."

Vi gave him a thumbs up. "Strong as always!"

"Vi," Caitlin spoke up. "I can sense you're really tired, are you okay?"

"Trying to stay awake, I'll be fine." Vi shrugged. "Thanks for caring. You guys are like the best Elite Four in the entire Pokemon World!"

"Good luck with your mission," Grimsley acknowledged.

After a quick farewell, Vi managed to keep her eyes open while waiting for everyone to return. Splashing cold water on her face, Vi stretched. Slowly everyone trickled in, telling each other what happened. Sitting on her bed, Vi leaned against the bed post, Zorua napping on her lap.

"Uh, Vi," May looked nervous. "While we were in Team Galactic's HQ, um, we heard..."

"Apparently they think May still has the curse, and they are planning to confirm the curse with Darkrai. But if that doesn't work, they're leaving Darkrai at the HQ," Drew finished. "So if Darkrai doesn't contact anyone in their dream, he won't be at Mount Coronet like you want him to."

"How do we even know if that's true?" Akako asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Vi said with a determined look. "I'll go to sleep."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jack sent a concerned look at her. "We can always find another method."

"By the looks of it, Vi's too tired," Kiara pointed out.

Jack nodded, sat next to Vi and whispered, "whatever the nightmare turns out to be, I'll be right next to you the entire time."

Sleepily Vi gave a small nod and drift into sleep. Zorua had woke up due to the movement and slept by Vi's pillow. Her friends exchanged looks and decided to go look around town since they had time. Shopping, gym battles, and just looking around.

_Vi wandered around the large empty field._

_"Darkrai!" she shouted. "Where are you?"_

_The scene flashed before her eyes, showing somewhere deep with Team Galactic's HQ. Vi noticed she was in a glass cage. Team Galactic members rushed around not noticing her presence. Turning to her left she saw Darkrai, happily she gave Darkrai a hug._

_"What's going on?" she asked. Darkrai just gestured for her to watch._

_"Darkrai, is the girl asleep?" Saturn asked. Darkrai shook his head, half ignoring him. "She'll have to soon. It's been two full days, no one can stay awake much longer. Once she falls asleep, give her the worst possible nightmare. We need to try to convince that girl to mindlessly ruin whatever that other meddling girl wants to happen at Mount Coronet and get us back Cyrus."_

_"What?!" Vi shouted. "Darkrai won't do that!"_

_Saturn continued, not hearing her at all. "You know happens if you don't."_

_"Seriously," Vi fumed. She turned to Darkrai. "What are we going to do? I'll go through a nightmare if I have to!"_

_"Are you sure?" Darkrai asked, blue eyes penetrating. _

_Vi nodded, "Let's get it over with. As long as they bring you to Mount Coronet, I won't mind."_

* * *

I'm thinking about ending the story next chapter, but if you guys want, I can add in a few more after the main story is over. You know, an epilogue. What do you guys think? The first reviewer for this chapter will be the sixtieth review. Woah... o_O

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter. I'll have the next chapter up before I leave, don't worry. :)

It's January 13th tomorrow~! I'm getting another year older! Don't feel any older though... -shrugs-

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


End file.
